Ichigo Sakit?
by Hikari GranzJauquez
Summary: Load page error  -saia gak pinter bikin summary. mohon maklumilah saia-


**DISCLAIM : BLEACH TITE KUBO**

**TITLE : Ichigo Sakit?**

* * *

><p>Si Karin ternyata gokil juga. Dia nekat bersandal jepit-ria ke sekolah kakaknya. Padahal maminya udah wanti-wanti ngebilangin, <em>"Karin, nanti perginya pakai sepatu, ya? Jadilah anank yang manis."<em> Tapi Karin cuek aja. Emang suh, dari rumah dia udah pake sepatu, tapi pas sampe di halaman depan, dicopot diganto sandal jepit swallow biru. Sepatunya dilempar ke kamar lewat jendela. Setelah itu berlarilah dia sekencang-kencangnya ke jalanan. Takut ketahuan maminya.

Karin emang paling hobi pake sandal jepit ke mana-mana. Dalam acara apapun, dia selalu hadir dengan sandal jepit tersayangnya. Katanya, antara dia dan sandal jepit telah terjalin suatu hubungan batin yang maha dahsyat, yang tak seorang pun bisa memisahkan. Makanya ke mana-mana Karin selalu bersandal jepit.

Tapi kali ini, ngapain sih Karin main-main ke SMA Karakura? Tentu ada misinya. Kalo enggak, dia bakalan segitu kurang kerjaannya main-main ke sekolah kakaknya itu. Karin, ceritanya, dipaksa-paksa si Ichigo nganterin surat ke wali kelasnya, ngasih tau kalo Ichigo terpaksa tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini berhubung sakit. Tadinya Karin ogah. Teteapi setelah dirayu-rayu pake cokelat SilverQuen, akhirnya mau juga.

Pas saat isirahat, Karin nongol di gerbang SMA Karakura. Melongok-longok sebentar, lalu nekat masuk ke dalam. Berajalan sesantai mungkin, agar tak menarik perhatian para makhluk yang ada di situ. Tapi…

"Ai… ai… anak siapa nih, nyasar kemari?"

Waduh ketauan juga. Karin bego juga sih. Kenapa dia pake kaus putih dan jaket tanpa lengan warna merah? Kan jadi nampak mencolok sekali di antara anak-anak lain yang berseragam.

"Gile, mulus amat… jidatnya…."

Anak-anak cowok yang nongkrong dekat gerbang, kumat agresifnya.

"Coba itu liat jempol kakinya, kayak bet ping-pong."

"Eh, tapi manis juga, lho. Kenalan, yuk?"

"Hei, perawan! Ada yang mau kenalan, tuh! Si Hitsugaya. Katanya, salam perkenalan paling hangat sehangat pantat penggorengan."

Karin berlagak cuek. Padahal deg-degan juga. Entah kenapa, sandal jepit tersayangnya jadi keseret-seret, menimbulkan suara aneh mirip-mirip kentut.

"Duh… duh… duh… baru digodain segitu aja kentut. Nggak biasa, ya?"

Karin jadi mendelik sewot. Memelototi mereka. Tapi mereka malah terpingkal-pingkal. Sialan! Dan setelah tanya sana-sini, akhirnya sampai juga Karin di depan kelasnya Ichigo. Tumben anak-anaknya lagi pada ngumpul di kelas. Sibuk belajar fisika. (pelajaran kelemahan saia, setelah matematika)

"Halo, permisi. Bisa ketemu sama wali kelas IIA?" sapa Karin seorang cewek yang duduk di dekat pintu kelas.

"Aiii… Karin manis, apa kabar?" Renji yang duduk di pojok kelas berteriak ribut sambil melompat ke depan. Anak-anak lain serentak menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Ngapain ke sini? Cari saya, ya?" ujar Renji ke-ge'er-an.

Anak-anak cowok lainnya jadi pada merubung. Maklum, enggak bisa ngeliat barang bagus.

"Ooo… ini to adiknya si Jeruk jelek itu?" Ishida menatap Karin dengan pandangan tak berkedip. "Boleh jua. Paling tidak jauh lenih bagus dibanding Ichigo. Siapa namanya tadi? Karin, ya?"

Karin jengkel juga dirubung oleh cowok-cowok bawel itu. Bagaikan 'ada gula ada semut' (emang ada hubungannya ama pribahasa?). Dia langsung meniggikan suaranya,

"Siapa di antara kamu yang jadi wali kelas ini?"

Anak-anak saling berebut mengacungkan jari dengan noraknya.

"Saya!"

"Saya!"

"Saya!"

"Bukan, saya!"

"Saya!"

"Jadi, kamu-kamu semua wali kelas IIA?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Ya!" mereka menjawab serempak.

"Bagus. Kalo gitu saya nggak usah repot-repot mencari lagi. Gini, ya para Bapak Wali yang saya hormati. Si Ichigo kakakku tersayang nan jelek yang punya satu adik manis itu hari ini nggak bisa masuk sekolah, berhubung sakit gawat."

Anak-anak pada kaget.

"Sakit apa?"

"Nggak tau ya," Karin mengatur napas sejenak. "Pokoknya sakit. Dia nggak pesen sakitnya apa. Mungkin sakit hati? Entahlah, yang jelas anak itu sekarang lagi terkapar tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya, ditemani nyamuk-nyamuk kecil yang setia setiap saat. Kasihan deh, dia nggak bisa jaipongan seperti biasanya. (emang ada hubungannya sama adat Jakarta?) Ini gara-gara kemarin abis manjat pohon jambu tetangga di saat hujan turun lebat. Wah, bego deh. Tentu saja batang pohonnya jadi licin. Tapi kak Ichigo nekat manjat sampe tinggi sekali. Sampe suatu ketika ada petir menggelegar. Kak Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan, dan mendarat mulus di tanah yang basah nan becek. Langsung deh pingsan, nggak bisa bangun. Mungkin tangan dan kakinya patah!"

"Patah? Karin, kamu serius?" Ishida jadi kaget. Anak-anak yang lain pada ngerubung.

"Dua rius malah. Dan kamu tau, kak Keigo, ini untuk yang keempat kalinya kak Ichigo pulang dengan tubuh dan baju penuh tanah begitu. Tuh anak emang bandel banget. Nggak kapok-kapok manjatin pohon jambu tetangga. O ya – kak Renji, coba kakak tebak, kalo kak Ichigo si dekil itu selesai mandi di bak, apanya yang masih tetep dekil?"

Keigo ditanya begitu, langsung menyernyitkan dahi. "Lho, kok malah main tebak-tebakan?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Iseng-iseng berhadiah."

"Apanya, ya? Rambutnya?"

"Salah!"

"Bajunya?" tebak Ishida.

"Kak Ichigo nggak pernah pake baju kalo lagi mandi," ujar Karin

"Abis apanya dong? Kukunya?"

"Bukan!"

"Karin, nyerah deh, nyerah!"

"Bak mandinya," jawab Karin penuh kemenangan. "Sekarang, gimana caranya ngebedain kaleng bekas susu kental Indomilk sama kaleng bekas susu kental cap Bendera?"

Renji mikir lagi.

"Gimana, ya? Bentuknya kan sama? Atau…"

"Oi, Tatsuki ikutan ngejawab dong. Kok bengong aja?" teriak Keigo yang ikutan menjawab kuis dari Karin.

"Males, ah. Lagi nggak mood main tebak-tebakan."

"Payah."

"Abis cara ngebedainnya gimana, Karin?" kejar Keigo.

"Ya baca aja mereknya. Bego amat sih, kalian!"

Suasana makin rame. Makin banyak yang merubung. Karin jadi serasa penjual obat pinggiran jalan. Padahal tadi anak-anak kelas IIA pada bela-belain nggak keluar main, Cuma mau belajar fisika yang bakal ulangan abis keluar main ini. Tapi kini mereka lupa hanya karena ulah Karin yang hobi ngelawak itu. Sampe tiba-tiba muncul Rukia yang baru datang dari kantor guru. Dan sempet kaget juga mendengar kabar tenntang Ichigo.

"Wah, yang bener nih, Karin. Pantes aja tu anak nekat nggak masuk. Padahal ada ulangan fisika, lho?" ujar Rukia.

"Sebagai temen setia, kita tentu menjenguk. Mungkin sepulang sekolah ini," kata Orihime. Anak yang lain manggut-manggut setuju.

"Nggak nyangka, tu anak bisa sakit juga," komentar Renji.

"Iya. Pada jenguk aja. Kasihan lho, kak Ichigo. Hiburlah barang sedikit. Mungkin penyakitnya akan cepat sembuh dengan kedatangan kawan–kawan semua. Apalagi kalau pada bawa buah–buahan segar atau makanan lain. Coklat, misalnya. Wah, dia pasti suka. Terutama adiknya yang manis itu. Pasti suka juga," ujar Karin bersemangat.

"Iya-lah, nanti kita sama–sama ke sana. Tapi, kamu bawa surat buat wali kelas, kan? Soalnya pasti nanti ditanyakan Byakuya-sensei," tanya Rukia

Karin segera menyerahkan surat yang dibawa-nya sejak tadi. Setelah itu dia pun permisi. Balik lagi kerumahnya. (ya-iyalah, masa' ke alam kubur – diinjek Karin –)

* * *

><p>"Oi, Karin. Sukses?"<p>

"Sukses besar. Bayangkan, anak-anak sekelas kamu pada kaget semua demi mendengar kamu sakit. Wah, hebat ya saya bersandiwara. Saking pada terpengaruhnya, mereka sampai pada sepakat bakal datang menjenguk nanti siang."

"Apa?" Ichigo yang lagi asyik mencoret-coret buku gambarnya terlonjak. "Mereka mau ke sini?"

"Iya."

"Aduh, Karin bego, kenapa kamu biarkan mereka mau kemari? Kamu cerita apa aja sama mereka, heh?"

"Wah, macem-macem," sahut Karin sambil mengambil kursi di depan Ichigo. "Pokoknya untuk meykinkan mereka bahwa kamu bener-bener terkapar ta berdaya di tempat tidur, nggak bisa ikut ulangan fisika gara-gara kaki dan tanganmu patah."

"Tangan saya patah?"

"Iya."

"Anak jelek! Kamu kan nggak usah mengarang cerita sedahsyat itu untuk meyakinkan mereka kalo saya bener-bener sakit!" Ichigo ngotot.

Karin diem.

"Abis udah terlanjur…."

"Kamu sih jadi anak bego banget!"

"Kamu juga bego. Kamu kan cuma memberi instruksi untuk meyakinkan temen-temen kamu kalo kamu serius sakit, dan mengantar surat sakit. Semua sudah saya kerjakan. Apa lagi?"

Ya, apa lagi? Ichigo bener-bener bingung. Soalnya kamu tau, Ichigo itu sebenarnya nggak sakit. Dia cuma pura-pura aja. Kemarin itu ceritanya Ichigo sehari semalam bantuin maminya bikin adonan kue pesanan pesta. Jadi besoknya, dia bener-bener nggak siap ulangan fisika. Langsung aja dia merayu-rayu maminya minta dibikinin surat sakit,

_"Tolonglah, Bu. Saya bener-bener nggak siap buat ulangan kali ini. Saya mau ikut ulangan susulan aja. Salah Ibu sendiri, kan. Kenapa nyuruh-nyuruh saya bikin kue? Ayo dong, Bu…."_

_"Lho, Ibu kira kan kamu enggak ada ulangan fisika besok harinya? Lagian, kenapa kamu tak memberi tau dari kemarin-kemarin? Ka Ibu bisa nyuruh yang lain…," bela maminya._

_Ichigo cengar-cengir._

Sebetulnya emang dia yang kepingin banget bantuin bikin kue. Soalnya, biar bisa sambil mencicipi. Dia kan suka sekali makan kue. Dan kemarin itu, dia berusaha belajar sambil bikin kue, tapi ternyata banyakan kue yang masuk ke mulutnya daripada pelajaran fisika yang masuk ke otaknya.

Alhasil, pagi-pagi sekali setelah mengantar pesanan kue, Ichigo merengek-rengek minta dibikinin surat. Maminya iba juga. Maka dia mengabulkan,

_"Untuk sekali ini saja, ya? Lain kali tidak."_

_"Terima kasih, Mami tersayaaang…," jerit Ichigo kegirangan._

Tapi sekarang? Huh, gara-gara Karin.

* * *

><p>"Kak Ichi… teman-temanmu sudah datang!" jerit Karin tertahan, ketika Ichigo sibuk memoles-moles luka bohongannya dari lutut kaki sampai jempol.<p>

Ichigo oun langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu harus berlagak sakit parah. Ekspresi muka kakak dibikin memelas, kayak kak Keigo kalo lagi mau ngutang," bisik Karin.

"Iya, saya tau!" teriak Ichigo jengkel.

"Ssst… nanti mereka mendengar!" Karin pun berlari-lari kecil ke depan. Menyambit… eh, menyambut teman-teman Ichigo yang datang bawa buah-buahan dan kue.

Ide gila-gilaan ini memang datang dari Karin. Walau jengkel setengah mati, Ichigo toh, tak punya pilihan lain. Harus berlagak sakit parah.

"Lumayan kan, kak. Kita bakal dapet kiriman makanan gratis."

Ichigo saat itu cuma cemberut.

Tapi rupanya cobaan bagi Ichigo tak hanya sesederhana itu. Sebab beberapa menit kemudian, Karin muncul lagi dari balik pintu.

"Kak Ichi, kak Ichi, gawat, kak."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Byakuya-sensei juga datang menjenguk!"

"Byakuya-sensei?"

Ichigo jadi pingsan beneran.

* * *

><p>Ketika Ichigo siuman, wajah Byakuya-sensei nampak dekat sekali dengannya. Sementara temen-temen lain pada ngerubung. Siang itu maminya Ichigo memang lagi pergi. Cuma ada Karin doang.<p>

"Tebanglah, Ichigo. Istirahatlah. Bapak doakan semoga lekas sembuh," ujar Byakuya-sensei.

Setelah itu, Byakuya-sensei pun minta diri (emang tadinya siapa yang pinjem?). Karena ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Ichigo mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih setelah itu satu per satu anak-anak menyalaminya. Di situ, seperti biasa, ada Rukia, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Ishida, Sado, Renji, Orihime, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Anak yang lain kirim salam aja, berhubung mobil Mizuiro dan Ishida nggak muat. Byakuya-sensei pun diantar pulang oleh mobilnya Ishida.

"Ah, sayang sekali kamu sakit. Kita-kita padahal hari ini mau rencana ke Puncak, ngerayain ulang tahunnya Hinamori. Rencananya memang cukup mendadak," ujar Mizuiro setelah suasana tenang.

"Ulang tahun Hinamori? Wah, selamat, deh. Saya lupa," kata Ichigo.

"Makasih. Sayang ya, kamu nggak bisa ikut. Abis mau diundur nggak bisa lagi sih. Takut nggak ada izin dari Ibu. O ya, kata anak-anak, ini juga sebagai syukuran karena dibatalkannya ulangan fisika pagi tadi."

Batal ulangan? Ichigo kaget setengah mati. Jadi…

Tapi sudah terlanjur. Ichigo jelas tak bisa ikut ke Puncak. Di samping statusnya masih dianggap sakit gawat, dia juga nggak bisa ninggalin Karin sendirian malam. Soalnya, maminya baru pulang dekat-dekat tengah malam. Tapi kalau makan-makan di Puncak, wah – ini tawaran menarik.

"Kalau gitu selamat istirahat aja deh. Nanti saya ceritain sepulang dari sana," ucap Renji setengah berolok.

"Iya – kamu tenang-tenang aja di rumah, ya?" tambah Tatsuki meracuni.

Ichigo mulai ragu.

"Yaaa… saya gimana dong, dong?"

"Ya, gimana? Kamu kan jelas nggak bisa ikut? Kamu sendiri kan bilang begitu?"

"Dipaksa dong, masa langsung nyerah begitu?" rengek Ichigo.

Anak-anak pada bengong. Lho, udah nggak bisa, kok malah minta dipaksa?

"Ayo dong, paksa! Ntar saya mau, deh!"

Dengan heran, anak-anak pun memaksa Ichigo ikut. Ichigo langsung mau, walau tadinya malu-malu.

"Tapi, kamu nanti nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" Rukia agak cemas.

"Nggak, kok." Ichigo menjawab kalem, lalu berteriak, "Kariiin… ogut diajak ke Puncak. Kamu jaga rumah, ya?"

"Ikuuuut!" suara Karin tak kalah keras.

"Rumah siapa yang jaga?"

"Kunci aja. Ibu kan bawa kunci cadangan juga!"

Dan anak-anak pun terbengong-bengong ketika dengan cekatan Ichigo bangun dan melompay, mengganti baju dan menyiapkan jaketnya.

"Ichigo, jadi kamu…" Renji tercengeng.

Hahahaha… Ichigo terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo cs asyik nyanyi-nyanyi di mobil Mizuiro. Rame-rame menuju Punck. Karin nggak ketinggalan ikut di situ. Di jalan, mereka ketemu sapi-sapi yang pada nyebrang. Busyet baunya! Apalagi kotorannya.<p>

"Oi, Renji. Kalo seumpama di tengah jalan begini kita nemu tai sapi atau tai kebo, mau nggak kalo dibagi dua?" cetus Ichigo tiba-tiba kepada Renji yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Enak aja. Nggak mau dong!"

"Wah, kamu serakah dong kalo gitu. Mau dimakan sendiri!"

Renji bengong. Telmi dia. Anak-anak lain pada terbahak-bahak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.##.<strong>_

_**.####.**_

_**.END.**_

_**.####.**_

_**.##.**_


End file.
